1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electrostatic precipitators and in particular to an improved plate electrode arrangement for an electrostatic precipitator.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art discloses a variety of electrostatic precipitators wherein one or more plate electrode assemblies are removably secured within the precipitator housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,980 discloses a relatively lightweight and easily fabricated plate electrode assembly which is easy to handle and install in the field. The plate electrode assembly shown in that patent is fairly typical of those currently in use in that it includes an ionizing zone having a plurality of wires forming upstream discharge electrodes and a plurality of ionizing and collecting plates alternately positioned in a collecting zone downstream from the ionizing zone. While experience has shown this type of arrangement to be relatively compact and easy to handle, its collecting efficiency is limited by the length or depth of the ionizing and collecting zones which it would require to obtain greater collecting efficiencies. Thus, if this type of arrangement were modified to obtain greater efficiencies than have generally been experienced, its weight and complexity would make it difficult for a workman to handle during routine servicing of the precipitator in the field as well as increasing the size and fabrication costs of the precipitator installation.